Vortex
Vortex is a millennia-old ghost, and is also the ghost of the weather. He finds Earth to be a meaningless planet, and has wreaked havoc on Earth throughout the ages. History For centuries Vortex terrorized the earth with his catastrophic and unpredictable weather (Creating tornadoes, massive storms, and hail the size of cannon balls, to name a few). At some point Vortex was captured and imprisoned by the Observant High Council (who kept him powerless with a Spectral Barometer), until during his trial Vlad Plasmius broke him free. Vortex planned to resume wreaking havoc on the world until Vlad threatened him using the Spectral Barometer. First Vlad got him to create an enormous heat wave, then claimed he had made a machine to control the weather and then made Vortex create a rain storm, Vortex planned to keep it that way, until Vlad told him he wanted the rain to stop, angering Vortex refused so Vlad zapped him again with the barometer. This time however Vortex was able to reflect part of the blast back at the barometer, disintegrating it. With the barometer destroyed, Vortex was free to use powers and go on a global rampage. He flew off to begin. Vlad followed him. After a brief battle, Vlad discovered he was way out of his depth and no match for Vortex. In anger for his humiliation, Vortex sentenced Amity Park to suffer the worst weather ever. Vlad panicking, decided to avoid the problem by having Danny join him to battle Vortex, hoping that together they could stop him. However at the last minute - remembering what happened the last time they fought - he got cold feet and fled, leaving Danny to battle Vortex alone. The two battled, but Danny also soon found himself out of his depth, unable to even hurt Vortex, just kept receiving more wounds, the battle ended shortly with Vortex blasting him into a building with his lightning and ghost rays. Vortex then left to send the rest of the world into chaos, unaware that his attack had caused Danny to actually absorb some of Vortex's weather-manipulating powers. Realizing that Danny's new powers allow him to create weather based on his moods, Tucker and Sam lure Vortex back to Amity Park, calling him a coward for leaving, he arrives there and starts destroying Amity park with intense heat and cold. Danny, Tucker and Sam meet up and they uses Tucker's Virtual Reality program to manipulate Danny's emotions, creating the proper weather attacks to weaken Vortex, as last ditch effort he blasts Danny "and as such removes his Weather powers", however using the Fenton Plane's weapons deliver the final blast to weaken him enough for him to be captured. After the battle, Danny discovered he has lost the weather-based powers and returns Vortex to the Observants. Vortex makes a cameo appearance in "Boxed Up Fury" on a wanted poster to which the Box Ghost declared in outburst "$2 million... for an overgrown cloud." This implies he has escaped again. His final appearance was in "Phantom Planet " where he got his powers back and was first seen causing havoc in Amity Park before the Masters Blasters defeated him and was seen in circle of ghost that surrounded Danny and when he was thrown toward Vortex, Vortex electrocuted him. He was later one of the millions of ghosts who helped Danny and Skulker turn the planet intangible. Appearance Vortex is a ghost of large stature. He wears metallic armor on his torso and shoulders, which is also decorated with spikes. Rather than having legs, his lower half mimics a tornado. A lightning-shaped "V" crosses his right shoulder and comes to a point at his chest; he also wears black gloves and has red eyes. His most notable attribute is his constant, mid-sentence wheezing. Personality Vortex is very proud of his power over weather. He calls his power "art" and is infuriated by Vlad's demand to stop a rainstorm. He seems to find himself as being better than normal ghosts when he does not thank Vlad for freeing him and tells him that he is "lucky that he does not fry him in his presence". Powers and Abilities Vortex was shown to be one of the most powerful ghosts in existence, rivaled only by Clockwork, Dan Phantom, Undergrowth, and Pariah Dark, in terms of raw power, although as they never met, we will never know who is the most powerful. Vortex has a number of abilities, many related to weather. *'Atmokinesis': Vortex has the power to create and control any type of weather, be it maelstroms, droughts, rainstorms, etc. He can also control the weather on a global level. In Phantom Planet, Vortex showed to be able to summon a powerful lightning bolt directly from the sky. **'Super Breath': Vortex can blow away anything, with the force of a hurricane, by simply blowing. Probably a wind based power. This ability works whether Vortex is transformed into a cloud or in his normal state. *'Ghost Ray': Vortex fires off blue rays that are exceptionally powerful. On Phantom Planet, Vortex showed to be able to summon a powerful lightning bolt directly from the sky. *'Ghostly Wail: '''A powerful sonic shriek. Similar to Danny´s ghostly wail, but blue in color and less powerful. He can use it twice and still be in full power *'Electrokinesis: Vortex can create very powerful blue bolts of electricity from the palms of his hands and eyes. He was also able to fire balls of lightning out of his hands (As he calls it "St Elmo's Fire"). He can use it to shock people similar to a Ghost Stinger. *Duplication: He can duplicate himself. The first time this was seen, he separated himself into clouds. He can also duplicate himself into two one red and one blue (the blue vortex can make cold and the red vortex can mane heat). **'''Thermokinesis: '''When he is halved in two, he is capable of altering and manipulating the kinetic energy in atoms, producing a variety of effects. These include heating objects until they combust or melt, cooling objects until they freeze or shatter, and altering the temperature of any given environment. *Telekinesis: He can lift and move objects and people from a distance. Although he could be controlling the wind to do. *Flight: Basic ghost power. He is fast enough to cross the entire globe in hours. *Intangibility: Basic ghost power. *Spectral Body Manipulation: He can manipulate the shape of his body at will. *'''Air Mimicry: '''Vortex could easily transform himself into clouds, tornadoes and even more. *Cryokinesis: Similar to Danny's and Frostbite's, but on a much greater global scale. He is able to completely encase entire buildings in snow and ice just by passing next to them, besides of been able to create blizzards and hails of the size of cannon balls. **'Ice Constructs: '''He was able to create a snowman in the palm of his hand with no problem, showing that he can create icy objects like Danny or Frostbite. **'Ice Breath: 'He can breath pure cold in the form of snow balls or freezing winds. *'Heat Vision: 'He has shown to be able to shoot intense hot rays from his eyes that can easily melt ice. *'Supernatural Strength: Vortex is far stronger than Danny and other ghosts. After been released by Vlad, Vortex easily grabbed him and throws him for a long distance (if he had wanted to kill him, he would have almost crushed him with his bare hands). *'Supernatural Durability:' Vortex is a very powerful ghost and can withstand all but the most powerful attacks. Danny's energy blasts were useless against him, until he was totally weakened (Even stopping Danny's rays with his bare hands and no discomfort at all). In their first fight Danny had no way to hurt him whatsoever (Danny avoid using the Ghostly Wail because Vortex would have withstand it). Even Vlad's energy blasts were nothing but annoyance to him, overpowering Vlad with a simple bolt. *'Supernatural Stamina: '''He can function for long periods of time without tiring or straining. *'Power Sharing': Vortex can, unconsciously, share his power with any other ghost when he uses his electric attacks, like he did with Danny. It's unknown if he can do that on purpose like Undergrowth. TOT 11.jpg|Atmokinesis(Maelstrom) Ghost Ray.jpg|Ghost Rays Vortex ghostly wail.jpg|Ghostly Wail Vortex Electric Vison.png|Electric Vision Lighting Summoning.JPG|Lighting Summoning Vortex_electricidad.png|Ghost Stinger(Posibly) Duplication.jpg|Duplication S03e04 Vortex cryokinesis.png|Icy construct S03e04 Vortex thermokinesis.png|Heat Vision S03e04 Vortex arrival in Vlad's office.png|Transformation Vortex Duplication.png|Duplication (Cloud) Vortex Snowball Creation.png|Snowball Creation Vortex Fingertip Bolt.png|Lightning Projection Vortex Levitation.png|Levitation (Possibly Telekinesis or Aerokinesis) S03e04 reveling in freedom.png|Electric Aura (1) Vortex Electric Aura (2).png|Electric Aura (2) Vortex Electric Hands.png|Electrokinesis Vortex Electric Ball.png|Lightnign Ball Projection Weaknesses His weakness is direct sunlight, which causes him to shrink and lose power, similar to how cold shrinks Undergrowth in "Urban Jungle". Also, Danny, when sharing Vortex's weather powers, used Vortex's greatest weapons against him. He is also weak against the Spectral Barometer. Sightings Quotes *"Yes...'FRY!" *"Free; finally, '''Free!" *"Thank you!? Vortex thanks no ONE!!!" *"Now stand aside, as I unleash the full; FURY of my power on that meaningless planet Earth." *"So that dolt is tired of the heat wave he ordered?; very well then, LET THERE BE RAIN!" *"But this paltry rain is just the tip of the iceberg...like the one I'll create in the middle of the Sahara once I'M FREE" *"STOP THE RAIN!?" *"The weather is my art, I will not just stop it." *"Did anyone ask Picasso to stop painting the Mona Lisa!?" *"Whatever. Bottom line, the rain STAYS." *"Since you refuse my freedom, I'll seek to adept your...pathetic village endures the worst...STORM, EVER CREATED." *"Time to unleash...the MAELSTROM!!!" *"Come to admire my greatness up close?" *"I was expecting a more... ELECTRIFYING performance for you." *"Now, to show the rest of the world, the fury of...Vortex!" *"Oh you know it. I have succeeded in disrupting weather patterns... all over the globe." *"I, am the perfect storm." *"My power, reaches to the ends of the world!!!" *"NO ONE SCARES ME!!!" *"Is that the best you can do!?" *"I AM INVINCIBLE!!!" *"In this pathetically weak world, only the strongest rise in heist of great power. I control this city and soon I will be master of this world, nothing can stand in my way! No police, no government and certainly not these freaks! I will crush them all! I am Vortex!!!" Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:One-shot antagonists Category:Males